1. Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a method of driving the 3D display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent commercialization and wide spread availability of three-dimensional (3D) displays, consumers are becoming more interested in having a 3D display apparatus. In order to create a 3D display, the 3D display apparatus constantly maintains a turn-on time of a light source. A light source of a backlight unit is turned on having the same brightness level for both a dim image and a bright image. In a 3D display apparatus, a ghosting phenomenon may occur due to a liquid crystal response speed in a 3D display mode, causing a user to experience an unnatural feeling. Thus, there is an increasing demand of viewers who desire to comfortably watch 3D contents using a 3D display apparatus.